


Turn It Up

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “The tell-tale flickering Neji can see from the front entryway leads him to the conclusion that his partner is in a rather mischievous mood.”[2009.04.15]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Turn It Up

**“Turn It Up”**

♦

The tell-tale flickering Neji can see from the front entryway leads him to the conclusion that his partner is in a rather mischievous mood.

Actually, his first impulse is to check the functionality of their smoke detectors, but Neji toes off his sandals and hangs up his jacket instead, then he pushes the door to the bedroom fully open to find Naruto waiting for him amidst a haze of golden light. Naruto’s arms reach in invitation while his lips spread in a Cheshire grin, his tan skin clothed only in the dancing weave of reflected flames. Dozens and dozens of candles fill the room, arranged over every possible surface, so many that Neji has to bravely traverse a moat and pass through what seems like heaven to accept Naruto’s offered embrace.

“You’re back.” Naruto sighs like it’s been months instead of mere hours since they were last together.

Neji slides into his arms and Naruto tumbles them down on the mattress and attacks his clothes and mouth like a man long starved.

The first kisses are rough, bruising, and short. When he can, Neji asks, “What’s with the candles?”

Naruto rips Neji’s shirt over his head and plants hasty kisses down the front of his chest. “Why not?”

Neji lifts his hips so Naruto can slide his pants down his legs. “Is it some special occasion?”

Naruto begins mouthing him through his underwear. “Does it have to be?”

Neji leans up on his elbows, watching Naruto yank down his briefs and start sucking him off in a way that would go better with hardcore porn music than the mellow, atmospheric lighting Naruto went to such trouble to set up.

“Is this supposed to be romantic?” Neji can’t keep the doubt from his voice.

“Is complaining all you can do?” Naruto glares, trying to blow him and push his clothing off at the same time, which is just awkward.

Neji sits up. “Naruto, stop.” He touches Naruto’s hair, his cheek. “Did something happen? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Naruto shoves Neji’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off his feet and drops them on the floor. “I just thought a little romance would be nice, that’s all. What’s wrong with that?”

Neji looks at Naruto closely. There is typical impatience, and the obvious signs of arousal, but… the touch of anxiety is unusual for his partner. Does Naruto really think they lack romance? Is he worried about something?

Neji moves so they can lie side by side, pulling Naruto close. “I like what you did with the candles.”

Naruto smiles, and kisses him, lighter and then deeper; more passionate. Neji stops Naruto’s wandering hands, tries to slow him down; there’s no need to rush. Naruto chafes and resists the slower pace and finally Neji simply rolls overtop him and looks him in the eye.

“The candles won’t burn out anytime soon. We should enjoy them properly.” Neji settles their arms and legs more comfortably and bends his mouth to Naruto’s neck, tracing tendons and sinews and the softer indentations angling low to the base of the throat.

When next he looks, Naruto’s face is flushed all across his nose, and Neji smiles. He twines their fingers together and kisses Naruto’s mouth, bulding a languid sensuality that matches the firelight around them. They start there, sharing every kind of kiss that exists and then creating some that are new, an endlessly flowing conversation that only they can understand. Neji teases, and Naruto flirts, and the two of them discover the electricity possible from suspended, mutual attraction.

By the time two sets of gentle fingers and hands revisit and explore the lines and contours of the other’s body, both of them are irrevocably addicted to the slide of their tongues and the press of their lips. It takes hours to work their way down to waist level, and hours more to dip lower and taste things below the neck, above the belly, below the heart, above the thigh.

Caught in the extremes of such languid and indulgent lovemaking, every heartbeat becomes a promise, every breath an _I love you_ more intense than when spoken aloud. Neji does whatever it takes to isolate that unwelcome seed of disquiet within Naruto, and together they roast it over a slow fire until it is turned to dust, disintegrated to nothingness by the strength of their eternal, unbreakable connection.

Afterwards, heart and body saturated with bliss, Naruto sleeps like a man who has finally found the key to contentment and will never again let go.

Neji blows out the remaining candles, cracking the window for fresh air. Then he slips back into bed and Naruto molds into his body, nose buried in his collarbone, no trace of whatever doubts or concerns he may have had earlier in the day. Neji knows it’s not important to know exactly what they were, as long as he shows Naruto he’ll always be willing give whatever reassurance he may need. They have enough worries in the shinobi world without causing each other moments of grief, perceived or actual.

Neji closes his eyes and breathes their mix of scents caught in Naruto’s blond hair, and thinks that maybe Naruto was right–even the most steady and durable of relationships needs maintenance now and again, and a romantic evening at home like this may have been overdue. When was the last time he felt this happy and secure?

Neji curls his arms around Naruto’s lean waist and decides he will enjoy giving nights like these a higher priority, investing his attention in the one who matters most. And since the luxury is more than appropriate, they snuggle until dawn, drunk on the kind of romance that’s only possible when a history of friendship, deep respect, and loyalty is bound forever by love.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to dream about what might have been. ♥
> 
> find me on twitter! @erisabesu3 <3


End file.
